Let the Games begin
by MissCookiiie
Summary: After the turtles are captured by the Shredder, they are thrown into a game with just one winner. So don't look, just kill. Doesn't matter who you kill, everybody is your enemy now. Take your weapon and don't trust anybody...because the games have begun.
1. Chapter 1

**Heey :)**

**This is my second TMNT story, but the first one with action and that stuff in it :D**

**My first one is just for fun and this should be...you know serious. It's totally not a love story or something like that. So you won't see love or kissing or anything in here (except for the love between the turtles. I mean they're brothers they have to love each other 3)  
It should be with a lot of fighting and action and blood :D_  
_**

**But it's still my first 'serious' TMNT story so please go easy on me :)  
**

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter ^^**

* * *

"Mikey! Donnie! Move your shells we want to go now!" Shouted Raph.

Just then the door of Donnie's lab opened and Mikey and Donnie stepped into the living room. Donnie seemed annoyed. "Mikey I told you so many times! Do NOT touch anything in my lab!" Donnie said angry. "I'm sorry I didn't know it would break. Really I'm sorry." Mikey said sadly.

"So what did he broke this time?" Raph asked grinning.

"That's not funny Raph! I almost finished fixing the toaster, now I have to start all over again!"

Even Leo started to laugh at this. "Yeah just laugh, you're not the one who needs to fix it." Muttered Donnie.

"Come on Donnie! You're so good at fixing stuff. I know you can do it!" Mikey said with a smile. Donnie just rolled his eyes but couldn't stay angry at his brother for long. He never could so why now?

"Okay let's go! I want to hit some punks." Raph said.

They were just about to go when they heard a voice calling from behind them. "And where do you think you're going?" They turned around to see their Sensei standing on the other side of the big living room.

"Oh Sensei we just want to go on patrol...is that okay?" Leo asked.

"You can go. But be careful." Splinter said. He always sounded like a worried father when the 4 are leaving, he just couldn't change that.

"We always are!" Leo called back and then they were gone.

"Uh guys! Can we go skating? Please it's not far away from here!" Mikey said excited. The 4 turtles were on a big building in New York City. Leo was stading on the edge so he could have a good view of the whole city. Donnie was standing around 2 meters away from him while Raph and Mikey were standing a little behind them.

"Sorry Mikey but we don't have time for that. We will go tomorrow if you want to." Leo said without taking his eyes off the city.

"But it's so boring here! When was the last time we had action? It's like all of the bad guys are on some kind of meeting. I bet they are sitting together in a room right now and tell each other about how they want to take over the world!"

"Yes of course, Mikey." Donnie said grinning. Raph was now standing next to Leo. "So what now, fearless leader?" He asked bored.

"I say we go to the other part of the city. Who knows maybe we'll find some bad guys out there." Leo answered. And then they were racing over the rooftops again. But suddenly they heard a very loud scream. "What the shell was that?" Donnie asked while they walked to the edge of the building.

"Sounds like a...look a girl!" Raph said pointing down to a running girl. She looked like 12 years old and had dark brown hair.

"After her." Leo ordered. They jumped off the building and went after the girl.

"Where did she go?" Mikey asked confused. "There!" Donnie shouted. As fast as she could the girl continued to run without looking back. But the turtles were after her. It looked like she is following some kind of route. Something was really wrong here.

After a few minutes the girl ran into an old warehouse. "Should we follow her?" Donnie asked. Leo just nodded and they were slowly making their way into the warehouse.

The building was big. And in the middle of it was the girl. She was just standing there with something in her face. "What is that in her face?" Mikey asked.

"It looks like a gas mask or something...but why should she...oh no we have to get out!" But before they could move the door behind them closed and gas was coming from everywhere around them.

"Hold your breaths!" Was all Donnie could get out but it was too late. After a few seconds the 4 turtles were lying on the floor unconscious.

The girl with the gas mask smiled and called: "Done!"

Then the door opened again and the girl disappeared. A few seconds later another person stepped into the warehouse.

"Welcome in my game, turtles."

Master Splinter walked through their secret lair impatiently. It was almost 3 hours ago when his sons left for patrol. Usually they come back around one or two hours later. But never that long. Splinter had a bad feeling about this.

Another 30 minutes passed but no one came back. It was dark outside now so Splinter decided to look for his sons.

His movements were fast and silent. Even though he wasn't in the city for a long time, he still knew all of the streets and buildings.

He climbed on a big house and looked around. The buildings were shining brightly but the streets were empty and dark.

Like the turtles did so often he jumped from building to building. But no sign of his sons. He was now standing on another big building. But he wasn't alone. Someone was watching him. "Show yourself! I know you're here." Splinter shouted. He was hoping his sons were just playing a prank on him or something. But when je saw the person stepping out of the shadows all hope was gone. "Shredder."

"It's very nice to see you again, Yoshi. How have you been? Not so good it seems." Shredder said when he stepped in front of Splinter. He looked at him for a few moments then continued: "I knew you weren't a human anymore...but a rat? I didn't expect this. It suits you, though."

"What have you done with my sons?" Splinter asked trying to stay calm.

"Why so hurried? I thought we could have a little chat I mean we are old friends, aren't we?" Splinter wanted to do nothing more than destroy his enemy right now and right here. But he had to stay calm.

"Where are my sons, Saki?" He asked again. This time with more anger in his voice.

"It looks like we won't have our little chat. Even though I would love to hear your story. I have to admit those turtles aren't bad. You have teached them quite a lot. What were their names again? Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo am I right? Named after artists of the Renaissance I think."

Splinter would love to kill him. For all he did. But he had to stay focused. For his sons.

Shredder continued: "Did you choose their weapons, or did you let them choose? I think they match perfectly! Like the masks. Really good what you made of them.

But you're right, enough with the talk. I would say you come with me. We wouldn't want your sons to get hurt, right?"

He seemed to really enjoy having something against Splinter. But what could he do? He had to go with him. A fight would be a bad idea, as long as he wasn't sure that his sons were all right. He had no choice.

"If you hurt them just a little, I will.-"

"Yoshi you should know that I am the one with the upper hand. So I can do whatever I want. It's up to you if you want to come with me or not. But if you care for your students I suggest that you come with me and stop talking." Shredder said slightly annoyed. Around 10 Foot soldiers stepped out of the shadows after hearing that.

"Okay I'm coming." Splinter said.

One of the Foot soldiers tied Splinters hands behind his back. Shredder turned around and gave his soldiers a sign to follow him.

And then they disappeared into the night, taking Master Splinter with them.

* * *

**So what do you think? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! I am sorry it took so long. School and stuff -.-**

**Hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

The first thing Donnie saw when he opened his eyes was a gray ceiling.

It took him a few minutes to realize that this thing, he was staring at, really was a ceiling.

Slowly the memories came rushing back to him and he knew why he felt so confused. He sat up and tried to clear his head. The gas was stun gas and it looked like they got kidnapped.

But who kidnapped them? The Kraang? Or the Purple Dragons? No they are way too stupid for that. Wait what was that? Something moved. How could he not notice that there was someone with him? Where ever he was... "Looks like the gas is still taking affect on me." Donnie whispered while trying to find out who was in the cell with him.

He got his answer pretty fast.

"What happened? I feel like I got run over by a truck...a big one."

"Mikey!" Donnie yelled a little bit louder than he wanted to.

"What?! Do you have to yell? I told you that I feel like I got run over by a veeeery big truck!" Mikey yelled back, while sitting up slowly.

"Hehe sorry, I am just happy to see you." Donnie said and sat next to his brother.

"So where are we?" Mikey asked still a little confused. "I don't know...looks like a cell." Donnie answered and looked around.

It was a cell. The walls were thick and gray and other than a door the cell was empty.

"Where are Leo and Raph?" Mikey asked terrified. "Do you think they were here and someone took them? Do you think they're hurt? What if they are hurt?! Or even...dead." The last word was spoken so quietly that it was hard to understad. "Mikey, you know Leo and Raph. They are not dead. I'm sure of that." He said and hugged his brother.

"You...you really think so?" Mikey asked quietly.

"Yep I know they are okay. They can take care of themselves." Donnie said with a small smile.

After a few minutes of silence Donnie stood up and walked to the door on the other side. "What are you doing?" Mikey asked curiously.

"I try to get us out of here." Donnie answered while looking at the door.

It didn't happen often that Donnie was alone with Mikey. Usually Leo and Raph were there.

But now they were not here, that meant that Donnie was in charge. It felt pretty good actually. Now he can be the big brother for a change. And it was his job to get them both out of here.

The lock looked pretty easy to break, but without a hair clip or something like that they had no chance. "You don't have a hair clip with you, right?" Donnie asked without turning around. But before Mikey could answer him they heard a noise from the other side of the door. After a few seconds the door flew open and two Foot Soldiers stepped in.

Donnie stepped protectively in front of Mikey and reached for his Bo staff...but it wasn't there. Confused he stared at where it should be. But there was nothing.

Mikey's Nunchucks weren't there, too. "That keeps getting better and better." Donnie whispered. The ninjas stared at the turtles for a short moment, then one of them said: "Please follow us, we bring you to your other brothers. We have important things to discuss." His voice was calm. "Why have you kidnapped us?" Mikey yelled angrily.

"You'll find out. But you have to follow us first." The Ninja answered. Donnie and Mikey looked at each other confused when the Foot Soldiers stepped out of the cell but left the door open.

"Okay then...here we go." Donnie said and stepped out of the cell. Mikey followed close behind.

Now they were in a long hallway. The turtles followed the 2 soldiers until they reached a big door. One of the Foot Soldiers opened the door and the turtles stepped in another bigger room.

"Leo! Raph!" Mikey yelled while running to his brothers on the other side of the room. Donnie was right behind him.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked worried and hugged his younger siblings. "Yes we are fine." Donnie answered.

"Oh how sweet a family reunion!" The 4 turtles tourned around and glared at their enemy.

"Baxter...Speckman?" Leo asked slowly. "Baxter Stockman! What the hell is so difficult about this name?"

"I don't know but I just can't get that name in my head..." Mikey muttered. "How about you change it? Maybe you could be-" "Enough!" He was interrupted by Stockman.

"Stop making fun of my name and listen to me. I am sure you want to know why you're here, right?"

"I suppose it's about revenge. So let me guess, one of your awesome inventions will go crazy on us and well I guess it will try to kill us. Then we'll defeat it and after Leo told one of his cool hero-lines we will go home and that's it for today." Raph said bored.

"Good guess but no, not today." Baxter said, pulled a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button.

Now there was a big pane of glass between the turtles and Baxter. "What do you think you're doing?" Raph yelled and then hit the wall a few times. But nothing happened.

"This is just that you won't get away and stop hitting it! It won't break!"

"Okay can you please tell us what this is all about?" Donnie asked slightly annoyed. "With pleasure. You know that I work for the Shredder, right?" After he got a nod of assent from the 4 turtles, he continued: "After a few weeks of preparing we got the perfect plan to destroy you once and for all!"

"What could that be? I bet it's something with doom in it." Donnie said unimpressed.

"Good then I'm going to show you something first. Maybe you're more attentive after that." Said Stockman and pressed another button on the remote in his hands. A big TV came out of the wall and was turned on.

"Master Splinter!" The 4 turtles yelled in shock. The TV showed their father unconscious in a cage.

"What did you do to him?!" Raph yelled angrily.

"Woah chill! He's fine! Just sleeping. So please don't inturrupt and let me continue." The turtles said nothing. They didn't want their Sensei getting hurt.

"Good. Like I said we got the perfect plan! Sure we could just kill you right here but where's the fun in that? That's why we make some kind of game out of this. You're not in New York by the way. You're on a beautiful island named 'Isla Sorna'."

"Wait a moment! We are on an...island?" Donnie asked stunned. "More like under an island. You have to use the elevator, then you're on an island. But don't worry you'll be on the island later. You sure wonder how we got an island, right? It was pretty easy actually. Isla Sorna was unsettled for 50 years. No one cares what happens here and who the owner is. But really this island looked like it was dead! Even the plants were dead. But it was a perfect place for my inventions. You'll be surprised what I made of this island! You'll spend the next few weeks here...well it depends on how much time you'll need."

"Time for what?" Leo asked confused. "You want to lock us up and see how much time we'll need to get out or what?"

"No, you will be free and have the whole island. You can do whatever you want to." Stockman said with a big smirk on his face. "So what's the catch?" Donnie asked.

"Don't call it catch. More like rules."

"Rules? Is this some kind of sick game, or what?" Raph wanted to do nothing more than to hit Stockman so hard that he won't ever get up again.

"Yeah you can call it that. You all will be on the island. When it begins you can grab weapons and stuff and then it's all about this one thing. Staying alive. There's only one coming out of there alive, that means you have to fight each other. It doesn't matter how you do that but there's only one winner.

"Are you completely insane?" Raph yelled now really really angry. "And you really except us to just do what you say?" Leo asked.

"Oh no. What do you think we got your father for? If you won't kill each other...we'll kill him."

"You are sick." Donnie said with a hate-filled voice.

"Maybe a little. But I wasn't finished! You're worse than school kids! Anyway you're not the only one's in this game. As you might know, this plan came from the Shredder...with my help! Without me this whole thing wouldn't work! I always told him, that I got a good idea! Please I really can help! But did he listen to me? Noo of course not!" Stockman stopped his bubbling when he saw the turtles looking at him strangely.

"Anyway there will be 10 other guys. And trust me they all will make your life a living hell!"

"And who would that be?" Mikey asked. Baxter just grinned evily and said: "You'll see."

Suddenly the 4 brothers were surrounded by this gas again. This time it took only 10 seconds until they all laid on the floor unconscious.

Then the door behind Baxter was opened and Shredder stepped into the room. "Ah Master Shredder! Everything goes as planned." Stockman said proudly.

"I see. But I changed the plans a little bit. I'll send 11 men up, not just 10."

"11? Who else?"

"You. Because you built this whole thing there won't be a problem, right?"

"What? Me?! But...but you never said that! You can't do this!"

"Oh yes I can. I think this will be very amusing. So I'll see you tomorrow and give your best. You should feel honoured."

Before Baxter could say something 2 Foot Soldiers stepped into the room and dragged him with them.

"Wait you can't do that!" He cried and tried to free himself. But he had no chance against the soldiers.

After a few minutes Shredder turned around and disappeared with a evil smirk on his face. He'll get his revenge tomorrow and this time nothing will go wrong.

* * *

**Please review :)**


End file.
